beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Steven (All Starz)
Not be confused with the character from the Fierce Battle Movie, Steven (Shadow Bladers). Steven, more commonly referred to as Steve (スティーブ Steve), is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade. He is a member of the All Starz. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Tryhorn. Appearance Personality Steven used to be a pro football player before being kicked off his team for un sportsman-like conduct (Dizzi states this in the dubbed version) and then takes up Beyblade to beat other players which his sheer brute force of power. Skills Similar to other members of his team, he is good at launching the Beyblade at its full power, with the intention of knocking the other Beyblade out of the dish quickly. Steve likes to save up for a big attack which comes full belt at his foe head-on. It is almost unstoppable, though the moves weakness is if the Beyblade is knocked in a particular it can be turned over to remove its full force. The potential force behind his attack is not only enough to usually knock out a Beyblade against him, but it still will have the momentum to strike another attack soon after and was capable of breaking reinforced glass. Other He is a top American Footballer and uses his kick-off skills as a transferable skill into Beyblade. Beyblade Plot Beyblade: 2000 Steve was first seen with his teammate Eddy when the Bladebreakers decided to check out the PPB Corp. Ray challenged Steven to a battle, but lost the battle after Steven's bit-beast overpowers Driger. Steven then proceeds to show the Bladebreakers the exact power of his blade by smashing a hard glass wall behind the Bladebreakers, of which Tyson tried to smash but failed. Steven is then seen multiple times leading up to the final American Tournament Battle against Tyson Granger. The first round, Steven lets him have an easy win, to allow his team to collect data on his newer attack moves and such, so they know what to expect the next battle. The 2nd battle is won pretty easily by Steven after a few new battle techniques he overcomes Tyson for a victory. The 3rd battle, being the longest; Tyson tries out some new battle techniques to catch the All Starz data collecting system off guard and to make Steven, who can not keep up with him, gets angry. With Steven getting angry, he fails to concentrate on the battle at hand and Tyson simply uses his special attack to finish him off. Steven loses this battle. Steven is then seen again during the Russian Championships, battles the Demolition Boys member Ian who beats him with incredible ease, leaving Steven annoyed once more. He joins the rest of the All Starz in a battle against Kai, who easily beats all of them with Black Dranzer and uses it to steal all of their bit-beasts, including Tryhorn. After Tyson beats Tala, Tryhorn is returned to Steven. G-Revolution Though not seen in the third season, he was seen in the Japanese ending with an injured leg, which explains his absence. He was replaced by Rick Anderson. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade 2000 Steve.jpeg 022321.jpg Tumblr ousqmoVv1O1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow6uqxs9Y31w4q252o1 1280.png EddySteve05.png EddySteve04.png EddySteve02.png EddySteve06.png JudySteve01.png SteveEmily01.png Angry Steven.jpg Mariam & Steven launch.jpg Beyblade Steven face.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Pic 1215870590 8.jpg|Steven with the rest of the PPB All Stars in G-Revolution last ending. Trivia *His bit-beast based on a "bull" is simply a play on the word "Ball", as basically they are very similar sounding, and that the bull is a reference to the ability of charging and tackling, which occurs often in football. **A number of American Football teams also use the "bull" to represent them. Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade